


The Golden Fruit

by UYP



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Yoshi's Story (Video Game)
Genre: Apples, Belly Kink, Body Modification, Chubby Kink, Fruit, Male Solo, Other, Thicc Yoshi, Weight Gain, bubble butt, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UYP/pseuds/UYP
Summary: After stopping the evil Bowser Jr and saving the Island, Yoshi relaxes at home for his work. All the a sudden, a fruit fell out of the tree is bonked Yoshi on the head, interrupting his peaceful sleep.But as he opened his eyes to look at the fruit that hit his head, his eyes widened at the sight of it.It is none other than the rumored golden apple.
Kudos: 2





	The Golden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and gals. I'm back with another story!
> 
> This story has been in my folder for a couple of months so I thought of sharing this story here. The story is short and pretty self-explanatory. Nothing more would be said about this.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

It was a nice and sunny day on Yoshi’s Island. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and of course, there are no more problems caused by the awful Bowser Jr. After defeating him and his caretaker Kamek, Yoshi was able to take Baby Mario to his rightful stork to fly him back home. Since then, life on the island became peaceful once again. All of the other Yoshi’s were playing with each other, singing, eating lots of fruit, etc. But where is Green Yoshi; the one who went on a wondrous adventure of bring Baby Mario back home and stopping the evil Bowser Jr and Kamek?

It is currently late morning at Yoshi’s residence. The green dinosaur is resting under a tree in his yard after going on a little snack run. The sounds of the birds and insects in the trees and grass, and the soft, warm, gentle morning breeze makes this a perfect place to rest in this calm, peaceful ambiance. But all of that was suddenly cut short when a fruit fell out of the tree he’s lying under and bonked Yoshi on the head, abruptly coming out of his peaceful slumber.

Now wide awake and rubbing the back of his head to soothe the sudden pain given to him, the green dinosaur looked around to find the source that made him come out of his little food coma. After a few seconds of looking around, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something shining in front of him. Turning his head to the source, he felt his eyes go wide as to what he’s seeing. Right in front of him, is a golden apple.

Golden apples, in terms of the rumors spread by the other Yoshi villagers, are a rare delicacy to be discovered. They are impossible to find and grow in the most obscene places around the island. Those who have eaten the golden apple will be granted indefinite good luck and fortune. Seeing that a golden apple is the one that hit him on the head and is laying in front of him is a sight to behold. Getting on all fours, Yoshi reached out and gently grabbed the golden apple, being extremely careful with it before getting back into a kneeling position, holding the golden apple close to his face. Yoshi’s eyes lit up in excitement as he’s holding the rare apple in his hands. Never would he have ever thought that the tree in his yard contained the rare golden apple.

Slowly leaning in, the green dinosaur used his big nose to give the apple an experimental sniff. It smelled sweet, and it looked to be perfectly ripe to be eaten. Since he was interrupted from his little nap, having a rare fruit would help sated his appetite. Plus, he wants to know if the apple lives up to its name for being extremely good. Licking his lips, Yoshi opened his mouth and gave the apple a good bite. The moment he bit into the apple; he immediately felt a sense of euphoria as his taste buds were assaulted by the delicious juices of the apple. Everything from the texture, the crunch, to the delicious juices coming from the apple. Yoshi felt like he was seeing stars as his taste buds melt under the succulent apple. After that heart-stopping first bite, he immediately went for another bite, and another, finishing the apple within seconds.

Finishing off that delicious fruit, Yoshi leaned back against the tree with a satisfied, dazed expression on his face. He let out a blissful sigh and a small burp as he patted his now fed belly. Yoshi can feel a warm, tingling feeling coming from his belly. Since he’s eaten the apple, he now has permeant good luck and fortune. But also, the effect of that apple made him feel a little sleepy. Getting up, Yoshi let out a tired yawn, walking back to his home to sleep off that wonderful fruit. Once he’s inside, the green dinosaur went and crashed on his soft rocking chair by the fireplace. Letting out another tired yawn, Yoshi immediately went to sleep, the sounds of the fire crackling making a wonderful white noise. He dreamed that he could have more of those delicious golden apples and relive the same euphoric feeling over and over again.

Three Hours Later...

Letting out a quiet snort, Yoshi slowly opened up his eyes, feeling nice and refreshed now that he’s had his little nap. The green dinosaur lets out a tired yawn, doing a big stretch in his comfortable rocking chair. Feeling content, Yoshi gets out of his rocking chair when he’s noticed something was off about him. He didn’t remember that he felt more... heavier than he usually was. I mean, sure he’s eaten a couple of too many fruits, but he works them off by doing tasks in the village or going on a little run. Also, he doesn’t remember that he felt more... bouncier. It felt like his body was rippling in the movement he makes, even more so on his lower body. Looking down at himself, Yoshi’s eyes widen as to what happened to his body. From when the dinosaur was knocked out into his food coma, Yoshi had gained a much more... stockier body. He had more meat on his arms and chest, making him look more... big-boned than he originally was. He’s also gained a soft, chubby belly that produced itself out by a few inches, making it all of more squishable.

Looking back, Yoshi felt his green face turn red at the sight of his tush now being huge. The green dinosaur has developed a big bubble butt, along with a set of wide hips and a pair of soft, firm, tree-trunk like thighs. How did this happen to him? Did the golden apple lay a curse on him that made him turn out this way? Those who’ve eaten a golden apple would be promised good luck and fortune. They’ve never said anything about waking up and getting a 250-pound thick body. This is why he can’t trust rumors in the first place since they can spread misinformation.

Yoshi lets out a sigh. Just how is he going to explain this to the rest of the islanders? Based on his new form, he’s going to be a lot more eye candy to the other islanders. Seeing his wide hips swaying side to side, his thighs rippling to the impact of feet hitting the ground, his thick bottom, bouncing and clapping against one another. Just the thought of that makes Yoshi’s face set ablaze. The green dinosaur is glad that the door to his home is locked and the curtains are shut so nobody would have to see his new curvy figure.

Yoshi let his hands grope his soft butt cheeks, feeling his fingers sink a bit into the soft fat. He gently rubbed the twin globes in little circles, prying them apart before letting go, the cheeks slapping back together with an audible clap.

The green dinosaur watched the way his cheeks for a few seconds before settling. Turning his head back, Yoshi let out a soft embarrassed whine, as he placed a hand on his soft belly, his belly jiggling a bit from the soft pat. He might as well have to suck it up and see what the outcome might bring to him and the other villagers.

After all, this _is_ what he wanted.


End file.
